


La fine

by Franbaellx



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franbaellx/pseuds/Franbaellx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il vento gelido che spirava dalla finestra spalancata penetrava sotto la sua maglietta leggera, sotto la pelle, fino a raggiungere il cuore. Gennaro, in piedi al centro della camera di Alessio, era pietrificato, fissava il vuoto senza vederlo, immerso in pensieri che nemmeno Lucifero avrebbe potuto pensare."</p>
<p>Avvertenze: tematiche delicate, suicidio</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fine

Il vento gelido che spirava dalla finestra spalancata penetrava sotto la sua maglietta leggera, sotto la pelle, fino a raggiungere il cuore. Gennaro, in piedi al centro della camera di Alessio, era pietrificato, fissava il vuoto senza vederlo, immerso in pensieri che nemmeno Lucifero avrebbe potuto pensare.  
'Mi ha lasciato. Non mi ama. Forse non l'ha mai fatto. Non sono abbastanza. Non lo sono mai stato.'  
Questi erano solo alcuni dei demoni neri che lo dilaniavano da dentro, costringendolo a voltarsi per non far vedere al compagno il dolore.  
Eppure lo aveva sentito, quella sera, che c'era qualcosa di strano nell'aria. Lo aveva visto nel comportamento cauto e triste di Alessio, nelle sue occhiate, lo aveva sentito in quel bacio disperato che gli aveva donato poco prima, prima di pronunciare la sua condanna a morte. Lo stava lasciando. Lui non era abbastanza. Loro non erano abbastanza. La loro musica non bastava più ad Alessio, lui non bastava più ad Alessio.   
Ora i suoi occhi erano fissi al cielo stellato, alla luna che lo osservava pietosamente, come un'amorevole madre impotente. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto si avvicinò a lei fino a credere di toccarla, in cerca del conforto che il ragazzo dietro di lui non gli avrebbe più dato.   
Si girò di nuovo, incontrando gli occhi d'ebano che non l'avrebbero più amato  
"Genn, ti prego, non piangere. Non è la fine del mondo, troverai qualcun altro, non sarà un problema per te"  
"Non capisci? È la fine del mio mondo, del mondo che avevo costruito. Aspetta, hai un'altra? È per questo che mi stai lasciando? Perché ti sei innamorato di qualcun altro, perché io non sono abbastanza?"  
"No Genn, tu sarai sempre abbastanza, te lo giuro"  
"Davvero? Beh, a me non sembra. Almeno non per te"  
"Io ti amo Genn, ti giuro, ti amo come non ho mai amato nessun altro in questa vita. Ma non può continuare, non così"  
"Cazzate. Se mi amassi, sapresti che tu sei l'unico, che non ci sarà nessun altro. Mai."  
La voce gli era uscita roca, gutturale, irriconoscibile. Si era allontanato dal moro ad ogni parola che lo feriva, come una stilettata dritta al cuore e continuava a infierire benché ormai non ci fosse più sangue. Il retro delle sue ginocchia si scontrò con il cornicione del davanzale, e ci si sedette sopra per non rischiare di perdere l'equilibrio.  
Alessio lo stava consumando con lo sguardo, cercando i suoi occhi blu che tanto amava, non trovandoli. Vide Genn allontanarsi sempre più da lui, i capelli biondi illuminati dalla dolce luce lunare e i vestiti sollevati dal vento freddo che tirava dal nord. Istintivamente, quando vide che si sedeva, si avvicinò a lui, ritraendosi come scottato dagli occhi rossi di pianto di Genn. Non poté fare altro che stare in silenzio a guardarlo, come aveva sempre fatto, cercando una scusa plausibile da dargli, decidendo infine che quella che si era dato lui stesso era sufficiente.  
Gli venne un colpo al cuore nel vederlo tremare a causa sua, nel vedere le sue braccia magre scosse da un tremito che gli scavava l'anima e stava dilaniando anche Alessio.   
"Genn..."  
"Stai zitto. E non chiamarmi Genn, non ne hai più il diritto. Io ti amavo, ero disposto a darti tutto me stesso, ma a quanto pare non è bastato"  
Nel momento esatto in cui Gennaro formulava queste parole, gli balenò nella mente invasata un'idea folle quanto affascinante: scattò, avvicinandosi ad Alessio e cogliendolo alla sprovvista, strappandogli un ultimo bacio disperato, un bacio fatto di lingua e denti e rabbia e dolore. Gennaro si staccò dopo qualche minuto, un filo di saliva come ultima cosa che li teneva uniti. Gli sfiorò la guancia in una carezza d'addio, dolce come non lo era mai stato, prima di voltarsi.   
Alessio vide con sommo orrore la figura bionda camminare lentamente verso la finestra, immobilizzato. Non ce la faceva più a mentire e a fingere che non gli importasse, quando sarebbe morto per lui.  
Gennaro era immobile, in piedi sul cornicione, il viso rivolto verso la luna. Si voltò lentamente, con un sorriso enorme, talmente falso da essere inquietante, gli occhi blu che risplendevano sotto i capelli.   
E la mente di Alessio fu semplicemente troppo lenta.  
"Buona vita, Alessio Iodice."  
Ancora col sorriso sulle labbra, si lasciò cadere all'indietro.

**Author's Note:**

> Io vi giuro che l'idea originale mi sembrava una figata assurda, e invece è uscita 'sta cosa. Mi dispiace.  
> Ringrazio tantissimo tutte le ragazze del gruppo Gennex, dalla prima all'ultima, che sopportano sempre i miei scleri <3  
> E niente, spero che a voi almeno un po' sia piaciuta!  
> Alla prossima   
>  Francy xx


End file.
